La saga crepúsculo leida por Nessie
by Bea Cullen xD
Summary: Renesmee está cansada de que su madre le diga lo que tiene que hacer. Hasta que se harta y pide ayuda a su tía, Rose. A esta no se le ocurre otra cosa que dejar que se lea... la saga crepúsculo. ¿Qué pensará Nessie de una madre tan... humana?


**Los personajes, de Meyer. Las tonterías que los acompañan, mías. Ahí lo dejo…**

Llegué a casa de los abuelos haciendo ruido. Estaba bastante enfadada y quería que todo el mundo en la casa lo supiera. A ver si alguien les decía a mis padres lo que me pasaba…

Pero ahí solo estaba mi abuela.

-Nessie. ¿Qué te perturba, cariño?- Preguntó preocupada mi abuela Esme.

-Nada-. Contesté agramente.

-Renesmee, anda, siéntate conmigo y cuéntamelo.

-Déjalo abuela. No me pasa nada.

-Pero Ness.

Yo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. No me fui a la cabaña de mis padres porque quería ver a mis tías. Pensé dramáticamente que tal vez mis padres se dieran cuenta de mi ausencia y vendrían por mí. Pero yo sabía que no. Y no me hacía gracia el saber por qué.

Dentro de poco vendría tía Rose. Si, ella me ayudaría. Alice solo lo usaría de excusa para salir de compras…

Mientras esperaba me puse a escuchar música en el estéreo de papá. Hacía poco que me había aprendido el nuevo disco de Paramore, así que me puse Green Day. No muy alto porque el abuelo Carlisle decía que ahuyentaba a los ciervos.

-Nessie-. Me llamó una voz. La reconocí.

En ese momento me tiré a los brazos de Rosalie y empecé a llorar como una tonta. Estaba harta. Harta de todo.

-Renesmee ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Te ha hecho daño Jacob? ¿Me dejas matarlo?

-No, no ha sido Jacob.

-¡Nessie!- Me llamó otra voz, más grave. Tio Emm.

-Emmett, esto es una conversación de mujeres. Fuera ahora mismo- Escuché la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, suavemente-. Ya peque. Cuéntame.

-Mi madre es tonta.

Ella se empezó a reír.

-¿Por qué Nessie?- Preguntó mientras me secaba una lágrima con su dedo frío.

-Porque ella siempre ha sido perfecta y como yo soy medio humana siempre me está diciendo ``Renesmee esto no se hace así´´ ``Renesmee no puedes hacer eso, es peligroso´´ ``Renesmee, comete tal´´ ``Renesmee estás castigada sin salir´´ Y yo ya tengo diecisiete años. No me puede estar diciendo todo lo que tengo que hacer.

-Sí, todos sabemos que aparentas más, pero es tu madre.

-Es que no ve que yo no soy una perfecta vampira como vosotras…

-Pero Renesmee ¿Tú te crees que tu madre era perfecta cuando era humana?

Fruncí el ceño.

-Supongo ¿No?

Entonces sí se empezó a reír. Más que antes. Me asustó.

-Ay, Nessie. Si yo te contara…

-¡Cuéntame! Es cierto que os conocéis antes de que fuera vampira ¿Verdad?

Ella me indicó que me sentara en la cama, ella se puso a buscar entre los libros de la estantería de papá.

-¿Qué buscas?

-El diario humano de Bella, querida.

-Seguro que está siempre diciendo cosas de papá.

-No lo dudes. Pero también dice cosas que tal vez deberías saber. Otras no tanto- Murmuró al final-. Pero ya verás cómo vas a conseguir que tu madre te deje más libertad.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, lo mismo tu padre me mata. Pero si no lo hizo en Luna Nueva… no creo que lo haga ahora…

-¿De qué hablas?

Fue entonces cuando cuatro libros negros, con diferentes portadas, chocaron contra la cama.

-Te contaré. Van en este orden: Crepúsculo- Dijo señalando el primer libro, unas manos agarraban una manzana roja-. Luna Nueva-. Siguió con el de la flor marchita-. Eclipse-. El cual tenía un lazo roto-. Y el último, pero definitivamente no menos importante, Amanecer-. Terminó, con el cuarto, el más gordo de todos, el cual tenía unas fichas de ajedrez.

-¿Esto es el diario de mamá?

-Si supieras todo el dinero que ganó esto en el mundo humano… tuvimos que contratar a una humana (cómo se llamaba ¿Meyer?) Para que se hiciera pasar por la escritora, creo que hasta hicieron unas películas… ah, pero que no me entere yo que lees spoilers, eh. Que no te dejo leer amanecer.

-¿Y molan los libros?

Ella sonrió maléficamente.

-Supongo que te sorprenderán, mi querida Renesmee. Pero ya me dirás…

**Creí que nunca volvería a escribir fanfics, porque sé mejor que nadie que se me da fatal (estoy pensando en borrarlos) pero me vino la inspiración mientras soñaba con la idea de ver la famosa película que todavía no se ha estrenado, Amanecer, y me dije ¿Por qué no? Supongo que habrá un capítulo por libro. Lo mismo hago un capítulo último para saber cómo lo maneja todo Ness al final… no lo sé.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer cap. Nos vemos la ¿Semana que viene? Si, supongo. Hasta luego :D**


End file.
